magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure of Sinbad: Night 12
Baal raises a clawed hand to swipe at the Parthevian soldiers and sends several running. Yunan instructs Sinbad to follow the voice that is inside of his heart. Raising his sword, Sinbad recites the words that come to his lips: "The Djinn of Wrath and Heroes, I command thee and thy household to feed on my magoi and empower my will with your great ability. Come forth, Baal!" He raises the sword in the air and lightning flies from its tip. The rest of the soldiers flee, thinking he used witchcraft. Sinbad stares at his sword in shock. While he is still recovering, Yunan tells him that they should go but that the sea route to Tison Village would take two days. Using Magic, he levitates Sinbad off the ground. Sinbad nervously asks what he is doing. He gets his answer when he finds himself racing through the air toward his home town. Aghast, the soldiers watch him go. In Tison village, a very nauseated Sinbad lands. He laughs, saying it was awesome. From behind, Yunan apologizes and offers to heal his motion sickness with magic. Sinbad quickly refuses. A woman in the village freezes as she lays eyes on him. She demands to know where he has been for the last two months and scolds him for leaving Esra by herself. Back at his house, Esra is on her death bed. The narration explains that, although Sinbad's adventure in the dungeon was only a few hours, in this world two months had passed. The villagers looked after Esra, but her condition took a turn for the worse. She is barely alive when Sinbad returns. She sees Sinbad, and as he kneels by her side, she confuses him with Badr. She says that if she can see him, that means she must be dying soon. She tells him that their little boy Sinbad went on an adventure to the outside world with a sword in his hand. She praises him for being energetic, full of curiosity, and treasuring his family and companions. Although she does call him reckless, she says he is gentle deep inside the way Badr was when he was young. She says he has already grown up and that he will be fine. Then, closing her eyes, she says her final words: "I love you, Sin." As her head falls back, the villagers burst into tears. Sinbad recalls his memories of her over the years, how she supported, defended, and encouraged him. The villagers mourn her loss. Afterward, Sinbad's name spreads across Parthevia. People chatter excitedly about the fourteen-year-old boy who conquered the dungeon where 10,000 others had failed. However, the royals view him as a nuisance. Parthevia soon sends its Venomous Spider Princess to Contastia Harbor where Sinbad often visits. Serendine stands at the port in front of a group of soldiers. She tells them that Sinbad will definitely show up. If he escapes the country, it will reflect badly on the military, so their orders are to arrest him on sight. The soldiers dutifully acknowledge her command. One of the maids at her side tells Serendine that she does not need to come to the front lines. The other maid agrees, stating that Sinbad will quickly be detained. Serendine, however, assures them that her presence is necessary. Because of a shortage of soldiers, she and her bodyguards are the only ones who are available for this task. Her thoughts return to Drakon, revealing her motives to pay Sinbad back for hurting him. Behind her, there is a commotion. Serendine looks to find her guards are holding back a mob of angry citizens who reveal that Sinbad used his treasure to buy them ships and reopen the harbor. They call him their hero and refuse to cooperate with the government any longer. As the citizens continue to heckle them, the soldiers push back, telling them to watch their mouths. The maids refer to the citizens as barbaric and advise Serendine not to listen to the words of mere commoners. In response to threats from the soldiers, the citizens ask what more the government can do to them besides take more of their money. They begin to insult the emperor, calling him useless, and demand that the "dogs of the foolish emperor" leave. Serendine marches toward the crowd and kicks a citizen in the face. As the maids and fellow citizens watch horrified, she yanks him up by the hair. For calling the emperor foolish, she asks whether he would prefer to be burned or quartered after his tongue is cut out. The man begs for forgiveness, promising not to say it again. She raises her fist to strike again. Before she can make contact, Sinbad shows up from behind, grabbing her fist to stop her. The maids and Serendine instantly recognize him. Serendine shoots him a dangerous glare. Grinning, Sinbad asks if she has heard of him and is pleased to be remembered by "a cute girl." The maids take offense to his casual greeting, ordering him to show respect to Serendine. The villagers tremble as they realize that the Venomous Spider Princess is among them. Sinbad lets out a whistle. Serendine points her sword at Sinbad, prepared to fight. She tells Sinbad, who is flanked by several armed guards, that he cannot run. The maids beg Serendine not to resort to violence in front of the commoners, but she insists she wants to show them what will happen to fools who refer to the Venomous Spider Princess as a "girl." Sinbad shrugs lightheartedly and tells her that he prefers not to hurt girls. She charges at him, but he dodges, admitting she's good for a "cute-looking girl." Avoiding all the blows she throws at him, he tells her that she is no match for him. Finally, with her other hand, she grazes him with a knife. The maids celebrate her success. Serendine asks Sinbad if he knows why she is called "The Venomous Spider Princess." Sinbad explains that he has heard that she uses underhanded strategies. When his arm throbs, his face contorts into a grimace. Serendine asks if something feels wrong and explains that her dagger was coated in the paralytic venom from giant desert spiders. One of the maids elaborates that because no matter how strong a royal's bodyguards may be, they cannot protect their master from poisoning. For this reason, in Parthevia the royalty are well-trained in using poisons. Serendine has learned a hundred poisons from across the world. The maid remarks that Sinbad will fall prey to her in no time. However, Sinbad chuckles. When Serendine asks what is so funny, he holds up two small vials, saying he stole them. The maids exclaim that those are the antidotes. Serendine begins to check for her potion when the straps loosen on her armor. She screams, covering up her breasts. Having disarmed and distracted Serendine, Sinbad hoists her over his shoulder and explains she is holding her hostage. He politely asks the soldiers to stay where they are until he is on his ship. The maids are shocked and the villagers cheer, waving goodbye. He takes a small boat out to sea. Serendine demands to be put down, and Sinbad throws her aside. Still covering her breasts, Serendine scolds him for demeaning her and reminds him that, should anything happen to her, the imperial army will hunt him down. With an embarrassed pout, she glances up at him. As he finishes drinking the antidote, he tosses Serendine in a barrel and foists her out to sea, thanking her for being a nice hostage. He waves goodbye before calling her a cute girl one last time. Enraged, Serendine promises to seek revenge. Sinbad sets out to change the world on a small fishing boat. Category:Chapters Category:Baal Arc